Dare me once more!
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: 237: Damage, intro in 46th chapter / My third challenge response drabble compilation from LiveJournal's PSOH Drabble community...
1. Introduction

Welcome to my _**Pet Shop of Horrors**_** drabble collection**, part 3!

These have originated from challenges at the PSOH Drabble community at LiveJournal, from challenge 228 until this compilation bursts as did _Dare me!_ (which spans challenges 205 to 213) and _Dare me again!_ (spanning challenges 214 to 227)

Title, rating, summary, word count and characters are present at each introductory chapter, as well as the drabble list and their relationships to each other, so I recommend not to avoid reading those! (no, really, **read them**)

_**Read, Enjoy and Review,**_please!


	2. 228: Eternity

Challenge #228: **Eternity**

_Dare me once more!_ formally starts, at long last! We shall open up with six drabbles, all very honorable responses to the challenge. I hope you truly enjoy.

* * *

_**The Lounging Eight **__(PG):_ Nothing geekier than abstract math concepts(145 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

…_**line written about us **__(PG):_ Let us continue, let me tell you of my perspective… (100 words, related to _The beginning of each…_; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Information **__(PG):_ Humans have evolved, yet they will leave no traces (100 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Another Ceremony **__(PG-13):_ Different views on a wedding day (385 words, _Scheherazade_ saga; Count D, Leon Orcot, Papa D, Vesca Howell, Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)

_**Hereditary **__(PG-13):_ It is a curse already, not being able to find happiness in the embrace of a lover… (390 words, _Devious parents_ series; original Count D, Kousofu D, Sousofu D, Sofu D, Papa D, Count D, Young D)

_**Missing you **__(PG-13):_ I want to forget… but I cannot! (100 words; Count D, Leon Orcot, Rau Wu Fei "Taizu")


	3. The Lounging Eight

**The Lounging Eight**

* * *

"Is this not an _eight?_"

"What…? No. That's an _infinite_ value, you dork." The glare the blond student got because of that would have set the whole university on fire, if not the whole _city._

An exasperated sigh escaped those beautiful dark lips. "How can you _ever_ presume being able to measure something _so big?_"

"Damn, it's _not_ a measure of _anything!_ It's just a _symbol!_"

"And why is it basically an _eight lying down?_"

The American tried _not_ to laugh at the Chinese then. "That's like saying a factorial value is _scared…_"

"Excuse me?" When all the answer he got was a chuckle and a shrug, he added under his breath: "Well, let us make the eternal and infinite an ending loop."

And even when he finished his mathematical exercises, the violet-eyed one was never happy with the pretentious infinity symbol the humans used.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	4. …line written about us

…**line written about us**

* * *

Every time before, he had _never_ had doubts about leaving…

This time, though, everything had changed, and he hesitated.

Everything was _different,_ because there was a _Leon Orcot_ to consider…

Running away was suddenly not as easy, his heart bound now in place.

Nothing seemed to be able to make him forget, afterwards, once far away.

Instead, each day was a torture, another small eternity without his love…

Ten years later, he still hurt; he was lonely and had repented, considering going back…

Yet, one fateful day, he opened the doors of his shop, and there was his beloved detective.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	5. Information

**Information**

* * *

"Humans are rather strange creatures, my dearest detective."

Oh, not _again! _D was going into another rant about how humans were _stupid…_ Apparently, he constantly forgot that his _lover _was a _human._

"How so?" he prompted anyways, knowing indifference got worse results than other reactions.

A gleaming DVD was held up by those graceful fingers. "It happens that, long ago, humans recorded their knowledge upon unbreakable stones. Now, they do so in plastic disks, which may be swept clean of information with a simple fridge magnet…"

Weird guy… "So?"

"Information is no longer immortal, eternal…" Then, he _broke_ the DVD.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	6. Another Ceremony

**Another Ceremony**

* * *

The newly-wed couple held the sharpest contrast in the room: bright red silk and deep green velvet, black hair and blond curls, a golden gaze and blue eyes… a perpetual frown and a bright grin. Even when the Count wasn't too happy at the moment, and the Marquis was disguising his distress over his spouse's mood as he tried to bring a smile to his dark lips, _everyone_ they were sharing their evening with knew their union would last.

"I hope his new duties and my future sibling keep him away," the violet-eyed one whispered to his husband, eating his tenth slice of cake.

"Well, considering your _moods_ as of late, he'd better keep away anyways," Vesca chuckled, throwing an arm around his beloved's shoulders.

"My grandfather is not yet smiling. He should be joyous, should he not be?" the mismatched-eyed D sadly commented to his detective, at another corner of the pet shop's parlor.

"This stuff isn't immediately effective, D. Give him some days to get accustomed to the idea that he's married and all that," Leon replied, warily eyeing the newest pair of the family.

Alexander was hearing the other two conversations, worried now whether or not his lover had married him willingly, or if he had truly been set up and was thoroughly upset over it. So, poor innocent vampire, he actually _asked_ the golden-eyed Count…

"I am not _fine_ with this arrangement, Alexander, just like you said," his spouse answered, eyes downcast. "Yet it _is not_ because I _did not_ want to be with you; it is because… am I not _too old_ to be just wed? Or to become a parent once more?"

The Marquis smiled warmly at him, holding him close and kissing his forehead. "That's what upsets you? How cute of you," he whispered. "We could live _forever,_ sweetheart, you and I, eternally young…" Then, he sighed and added: "The fact that you're already a grandfather, and very near your eighties, shouldn't be…"

He didn't get to finish, though, as he was slammed down on the remaining cake with an infuriated growl. "How dare you, you insensitive jerk!" the golden-eyed Count hissed, blushing to match the tone of his cheongsam, stomping away from the parlor to their room, the rest of the family left shocked and barely blinking.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	7. Hereditary

**Hereditary**

* * *

"He is going to kill me…" his father had told him, before he was, indeed, found by the revengeful human and reduced to mere dust in few hours. From him, he learned it was better to ensure a lover was kept in the dark about their identity if he was a religious maniac.

"I should _not_ have killed him like this. Now I am lonely…" his father had sighed, holding a bloodied dagger on his hand, which he cleaned minutes later to cut a slice of cake. He was taught by that event that humans deserved second chances.

"He has other duties; I have to understand. He will come back…" his father had cried softly by the window, days after his lover's departure to war broke his heart. The distress of his parent made him realize humans were not the best choice for companionship.

"How could he? He married another! He left me…" his father had hissed in rage, nearly destroying his surroundings while blinded by his desire for revenge. From this, he learned of the necessity of securing one's place as only lover and only obsession, if he was to be happy.

"I am to die alone, even with him so near me. If only I had told him it was not possible…" his father seemed to tell him as he died in his arms, his intense gaze dispersing his concentration on his real words. Such horrible death told him he better cut all his links to a beloved.

"Errors in what we have done with those who hold our hearts haunt us to this day. I am not sure whether or not we will ever be able to break this curse inherited by our ancestors," his father muttered through the phone line, his voice daring him to find a way, reassuring him that he could do it.

The youngest of the family, the heir of the pet shop, hung the phone minutes later. His blond-haired, blue-eyed human lover awaited silently in the parlor… Smiling to him, hope and love and dreams of the future gleaming in his violet eyes, he told him:

"My father approves of our arrangement, Christopher." Happiness like no other enveloped the pair, a kiss being shared to strengthen their union for an eternity that had yet to come, but that promised life and redemption.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	8. Missing you

**Missing you**

* * *

He had wanted to _forget,_ and the human had promised he would, if he gave him the chance to try to erase all the memories he still held of the blond detective…

He had trusted in his word, had surrendered his will to his for just a little while, some insignificant time when compared to the everlasting eternity of his monotonous life…

It had _hurt._ Physically and emotionally, it pained him to have allowed it to happen. It made him _suffer_ horribly, because the essence of the detective had haunted their intimacy…

"Leon… find me, please…" he whimpered once alone.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	9. 229: Highway

Challenge #229: **Highway**

I hope I haven't disappointed yet; I mean, a _week_ until next update? Insane!

Anyway, this challenge was so hard to assimilate, that of the six drabbles made, only one is a response…

* * *

_**Panic! **__(PG):_ Caused such a wave of sympathy and identification in the readers of LiveJournal, I actually shuddered! (222 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Innate Grace **__(PG-13):_ A colorful wooden block is being eaten (390 words, gift drabble; Count D, Leon Orcot, Young D)

_**Unexpected **__(PG-13):_ Someone gives birth at long last. Beware! (315 words, _Scheherazade_ saga, gift drabble; Count D, Papa D, Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)

_**Pirate Sea **__(PG):_ History gets repeated once more, though on a more positive light… (380 words, related to _A Little Medieval Tale_, gift drabble; any D, corresponding human)

_**Inverse **__(PG-13):_ Believing oneself as the manly and dominating entity doesn't guarantee a thing (150 words, gift drabble; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Ultimate Knowledge **__(PG):_ Everythingology is the field of human knowledge that a smartass will have studied extensively, making you look like an ignorant idiot (222 words, gift drabble; Papa D, Vesca Howell)


	10. Panic!

**Panic!**

* * *

"Detective, let me go!"

"Come on, D! Don't be a coward! I know you can do it."

"No, I cannot! Now, let me go!"

The Count's slender wrist escaped the detective's grasp, but he was ready for such movement, swiftly sweeping the Chinese man off his feet and resorting to carry him bridal style on his arms.

"Detective, this is abuse! Let me go!"

Yet the blond American didn't release him, ignoring his protests as he kept walking toward his destination.

"Here we are."

The door was opened in haste, the Count practically dropped into the car, then bound down by the seatbelt, and the detective going over him onto the other seat, slamming the door shut.

"This is madness, detective! You cannot be expecting me to…!"

The key was put in the ignition, a smirk on the blond man's lips as he turned on the engine.

"Aaaaahhh! It is moving! Stop it, detective, stop it!"

"Come on, it's barely marching! Still, if you don't want us to crash, grab the steering wheel and do as I say."

"Stop it, Leon! This is not a game!"

The detective sighed, managing to press the brakes from the passenger's seat before he killed the engine.

At this pace, the Count would never make it out of the calm suburb streets and to the highway…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	11. Innate Grace

**Innate Grace**

* * *

"Hey, D, someone's looking for you," Leon said as he entered the room, coming from the parlor.

"A customer?" the Count asked his human lover; the ex-detective nodded. The Chinese beauty sighed, leaving the colorful wooden blocks his child had put on his lap on the floor. "I will be back in a minute," he told his baby, before he hurried to the front of the pet shop.

…leaving the detective to watch after a months-old baby who was attempting to fit a whole cube into his tiny mouth. Without much success, of course.

Leon didn't fail to notice, though, that the child was doing it with the innate grace of D's family. He didn't look _dumb,_ as other children his age, or even older, attempting to eat a toy block looked; this kid kept an unnatural outer calmness, his violet eyes gleaming with obvious concentration, his hands unusually dexterous as he handled the cube, his poise perfectly straight, his sucking mouth not making a sound…

The blond man stared on, realizing how _special _this kid already was, just like his dad, his granddad, his great-granddad… He would _never_ be as awkward as all other human children were, probably already born with the knowledge of how things had to be done in an excelling way. He'd grow up to be just as awesome and lovely as his dad, some day.

"Leon, you _do_ realize my baby can choke to death with that cube on his mouth, right?" D hissed from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his irresponsible lover.

The ex-detective was startled by the sudden comment, but he immediately apologized and knelt to take the block from the child's grasp. "You don't eat this, ok?" he told the baby, who looked up at him as if he were a nuisance.

And, damn it, weren't all the Counts like this?

"It's bad," he added, to try to have the kid stop glaring at him.

He handed D's son the cube again, telling him not to eat it once more. The child was quiet for a while, looking at him in wonder, then at the toy on his hands… which he promptly threw at the human's head, effectively knocking him backward, making his father stifle a laugh.

…so he also had his family's temper? Just _great._

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	12. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

* * *

Alexander had been allowed to remain by his beloved spouse's side, grasping his hand as he made a predictable drama out of birthing their child. His step-son kept rolling his violet eyes at his father's little cries and delirious phrases, intended to scare his step-grandson, who _was_ buying the act and was probably going to leave the room later with a steely determination of _never_ getting pregnant, in order to avoid the pain of childbirth.

"Oh, dear, it hurts so much!" the golden-eyed Count whimpered weakly. "I think I will _die_ if this goes on any longer!" To that, the grandson shuddered in fright, becoming pale, remaining mute…

"If it is any comfort for you, father, let me tell you this is almost over," the violet-eyed one replied, sounding bored and knowing his parent felt _nothing_ like he was saying; there could be pain, yes, but not such overacted _agony._

More fuel for the drama, though: "That is such a relief!"

Not ten minutes later, the wail of his and Alexander's baby nearly deafened them, the newborn unhappy with having been forced to abandon the warmth and safety within his parent's body to face the unknown world. As the mismatched-eyed D was trusted with cleaning his overly young uncle, his grandfather winced in renewed discomfort, and his father frowned and then gasped as he realized something…

"Twins!" he breathed, not sure if he should be happy, or wary, or _both._

"_Twins?_" the golden-eyed Count hissed, and, before his husband could react, he had reached out with both hands to wrap them around the blond vampire's neck, growling: "How could you do this to me! I will kill you, Alexander!"

But the second child's ongoing birth quickly caught his attention once more, much to the rest of the family's relief. The least they needed now was to end up with a widowed parent of infant twins…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	13. Pirate Sea

**Pirate Sea**

* * *

He had been taken away from his port town some time ago by the pirates that had swept it clean of riches, and he had been forced to do cleaning work on their ship, unless he wanted to walk the plank…

Still, pirates are pirates, and sooner rather than later, the young man had been thrown off the boat, barely managing to float in the salty water enough to see them depart, their black flag with a white skull happily waving in the wind.

'_I will drown,'_ he had thought, half in panic of dying, as his strength to fight the moving sea vanished as if it had never existed, and he began sinking…

A hard object hit the back of his head, the surprise of it making him gasp and swallow water, losing his remaining air. He was vaguely conscious of something taking hold of his limp body, before he blacked out.

When he came to, though, he was lying on a wooden surface, still all wet and weak and cold, yet with a pair of warm and delicious lips joined to his, which parted from the life-giving kiss after a while. Two bright gemstone-colored eyes stared down at him in wonder.

…and he recognized the other man as _that_ Oriental freak that spoke with the animals, and that had left the port city without saying a word shortly before the pirates invaded. "Are you a pirate as well?" he asked without thinking much, only finding the coincidence in times too strange to be true.

"Why would I be? I need not of the treasures of your kin," the beautiful man purred.

"You own a ship." So did perfectly honest militants and merchants, but… "_This_ ship," he added, to clarify.

"This is _not_ a pirate ship, I assure you, my dearest blacksmith." He was helped to his feet, and a heavy cape of a rich fabric was put around his shoulders. "You must be freezing!" the Chinese said, guiding him away from the midday sun. "Let us take a warm cup of tea; it should do you well…"

The young blacksmith soon learned of the mysterious nature surrounding that foreigner that had captivated his heart upon first sight, time ago, and of whom he became a traveling life partner.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	14. Inverse

**Inverse**

* * *

Their differences had found more hidden similarities than conflicts, their problems were solved through good communication… and then, impulsively, they had kissed passionately.

One thing led to the other, and they suddenly were in the Chinese exchange student's dorm room, making out on the bed nearly desperately, entwined to the point that they weren't recognizable as two separate beings anymore.

Until… "Eh, D?" Vesca parted from their minute-long kiss. "I think you should know… eh… that I don't know… _you know,_ how to do a guy and stuff."

D smiled down at him, violet eyes darker than usual with desire. "Oh, worry not, Vesca! Whoever said that you _needed_ to know that? After all, I do…" he trailed off with a purr, reaching out with his slender hands to pin the American student's wrists down on the mattress.

…no protests were heard, as the blond youth's lips were taken again.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	15. Ultimate Knowledge

**Ultimate Knowledge**

* * *

It was true that the Count had to know of genetic engineering, a little bit of health and biology, and he certainly knew a lot of zoology and botany, for unknown reasons; perhaps a hobby?

But the freaking cross-dressing smartass extended his knowledge to all fields of human history: "I'm afraid you are mistaken: It happened in 1754…"

…to old and new geography: "Actually, they copied the name from elsewhere; the original city was located at…"

…geology and other studies of the planet: "That would be _obsidian,_ you fool."

…all the arts: "A medieval castle with tall, slender towers and colored glass-panes? That did not happen until the Renaissance, you know? Medieval castles are no more than rock fortresses, so…"

…and the list did not ever seem to _end!_

Approaching the cafeteria table at which D comfortably sat, surrounded by a horde of impressed and awed students, Vesca muttered: "That freak guy seems to have studied everythingology, the smartass…"

"There are things not taught in school, Vesca," the Count replied, leaving the others in his group hanging just to reply to him. Then, suggestively and flirtingly, he purred: "And _you_ have taught me _a lot_ as well…"

At the moment, everyone had understood _another_ thing, yet Vesca would later realize D had meant he had learned of love by falling for him.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	16. 230: Girl

Challenge #230: **Girl**

The challenge for the week suddenly changed yesterday, without me noticing and while I was writing, so it's time for more drabbles over here!

As it happens, this time we have eight drabbles, three of which are here just because of bursts of inspiration (are gifts). I hope you like them all!

* * *

_**Complicated **__(PG):_ The family tree gets a twist (125 words; Leon Orcot, Chris Orcot, Young D)

_**Headless **__(PG):_ The title refers to the possibility of no contact at all… (100 words; Chris Orcot, Honlon)

_**The Wait **__(PG-13):_ Wishing too much for something to happen tends to make it more possible for it not being made reality (250 words, _Scheherazade_ saga; Count D, Papa D)

_**Doctorate **__(PG-13):_ Not everything that seems feminine is a woman… (150 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**A Lonely Moment **__(PG-13):_ Hermaphrodites may have more fun (125 words; Count D)

_**First words **__(PG-13):_ Inherited the father's beauty and grace… and the detective's vocabulary (300 words, gift drabble, sequel to _Innate Grace_; Count D, Leon Orcot, Young D)

_**A Good Morning **__(PG-13):_ When you're lacking sleep from studying, you tend to do the strangest things without realizing! (200 words, gift drabble; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**A Good Evening **__(PG-13):_ Their manners and courtesy are only a façade (123 words, gift drabble; Count D, Leon Orcot)


	17. Complicated

**Complicated**

* * *

They sat in silence, grasping each other's hands as the eldest Orcot stared at them from his own seat in the pet shop's parlor.

With arms crossed over his chest, he sighed: "This is far too complicated, kids."

"So you don't approve?" Chris asked, his beloved tightening his grip on his hand.

"Hell, I dunno, Chris…" Leon groaned. "I mean, you're my brother, and you'll always be so… Still, you're joining this D, who's my step-son, so that also makes you my in-law… Had you chosen a girl, this wouldn't be happening," he added in a whisper.

The youngest Orcot just smiled. "You said it yourself, Leon, we're _brothers,_ and I guess that's what truly matters here."

"Smartass," Leon chuckled.

He gave them his blessing.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	18. Headless

**Headless**

* * *

'_Shuko? Can I ask you something?'_ came Chris's shy inner voice, reaching the eldest of the Honlon sisters, who appeared as a girl to the young human boy.

"Of course, Chris," the dragon replied, bowing down to the child's level.

'_Had your egg been held by more people, asides from the Count and my brother and that kid, would you have more sisters?'_ the kid innocently asked, his logic reasonable yet too simple.

Kanan chuckled, while Junrei began wondering… Shuko only sighed: "I don't know, Chris, but thankfully it's not currently that way; it's already difficult enough as it is."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	19. The Wait

**The Wait**

* * *

The pet shop felt rather quiet and peaceful without his grandfather to constantly reprimand them and their husbands about _everything._ They would have to thank the Marquis for taking the golden-eyed eldest away for an extremely long honeymoon, which was already nearing three months…

Which also meant that, even when he didn't have to deal with his grandfather, he had to take good care of his _father,_ whose time to birth his and Howell's baby was near. The violet-eyed D was constantly mood shifting by now, always too uncomfortable and tired to even smile, and gradually increasing the quantity of money spent on sweets and actual food on his own; Leon and his step-father were actually out to fetch some five different cakes he had a craving for.

His father then startled him, while he made tea: "Will you love your baby sister?" he asked sobbingly, eyes tearful and lips pouting.

"Yes, of course I will, father," he replied immediately. He couldn't help to ask afterward, as the violet-eyed one seemed to calm down: "How are you so sure you will birth a girl?"

Now his parent seemed offended, crossing his arms and turning to look away from him, answering through gritted teeth: "I _want_ to have a baby daughter, and I _know_ I will have one." The mismatched-eyed D shrugged and left his father to his mood shifting until tea was served…

Just a month afterward, the youngest D was unsurprised by his half-sibling turning out to be _male._

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	20. Doctorate

**Doctorate**

* * *

Few women reached that academic level on that area of knowledge, for whichever reasons, so it came as a pleasant shock when the students and the instructors found themselves receiving a girl, the most beautiful and graceful being they had ever seen, in their class.

They were overeager to introduce themselves, and then, all too happy to help her whenever she was in need of their aid. They all wished to earn a smile from her, which turned them into melting honey, made them feel as if they ruled the world…

Then her lover arrived later on, to take her back home. He was a blond man in his mid-forties, a plain commoner beside his gorgeous Chinese princess.

He frowned at them, as they followed closely, occasionally staring. Glancing down at his lover, who smirked, he groaned and told them: "He's not a girl; D here's a guy."

Automatic heartbreak.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	21. A Lonely Moment

**A Lonely Moment**

* * *

Once, back in Los Angeles, his detective had asked him if he had ever pleasured himself. He had not been able to reply straightforwardly, instead chiding Leon for his improper question; he had _not_ done so, anyway…

And now, so far away from his personal angel, his secret love, he found himself too frustrated, thinking of the detective and of what could have been, of whether or not they would have ever gave in to their desire, of how Leon's lips would taste, of how his touch would feel and…

By the time he was conscious again, the entwined passions his own body having left him breathless yet relieved, he purred in delight, suddenly understanding the point about which his beloved Leon had asked him.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	22. First words

**First words**

* * *

"Papa!"

Leon frowned and lowered his newspaper, looking down at D's child, who was grasping his jeans tightly to keep his equilibrium, his lips pouty and violet eyes demanding _something._ "What?" asked the human, wondering if he could make the baby speak again, or if he had imagined it all…

"Papa!" the child cried, pulling from his jeans, still pouting. Not imagined, then…

"Hey, D!" Leon called over the back of the couch, glancing at the kitchen's entrance. "Your baby just said his first word, if you want to come and see." He knew for a fact that the Chinese beauty his lover was had been waiting for this rather too eagerly for a while now.

"Really?" came the reply, before D hurried to the parlor to go kneel by his son's side. "You said your first word, my baby?" he asked, carefully caressing his child's face, smiling in delight at the possibility. "Which could it be?"

The infant's violet eyes were fixed on his parent for a minute, before he looked over at the detective. "Go on," the American prompted softly, leaning forward so the child didn't feel as if he lacked the attention of his father and his step-father.

After all, kids needed reassurance when they did something new and good… "Fuck!" the baby squealed.

The silence that fell was the most uncomfortable thing Leon had ever been put through.

And then D turned to glare a thousand deaths by daggers over his shoulder. "Leon, I believe you owe me an explanation," he said in such a calm voice, the ex-detective was sure Hell was about to break loose.

Looking down at the kid again, he saw an unmistakable little smirk twisting his pretty lips, the pout long gone. _Well, at least the baby was getting something right…_

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	23. A Good Morning

**A Good Morning**

* * *

Vesca woke up, feeling thoroughly relaxed and relieved. He stretched before he kicked the covers off, vaguely wondering _when_ he had gone to bed: after all, he had been studying all day, for the finals. And D had also been around, last night. He didn't remember when the Chinese student had left his apartment…

As he rose from bed, though, he was able to smell something delicious being cooked. Since he lived alone, it was rather suspicious, so he made sure he at least had his boxers on before going to the kitchen.

There, D was, going up and down, from side to side, preparing breakfast… and wearing _only_ the shirt Vesca had worn the day before. The American student had to admit, while pushing the discomfort of remembering they had _slept together_ to the back of his mind, that he had _never_ seen _anything_ as sexy in his whole life…

"Oh, Vesca, good morning," D greeted with a smile. Then, he looked down at himself: "Sorry, I guess you want your shirt back," he purred, removing and offering it to Vesca, who just stared…

Their breakfast burned down to a crisp; he had ravished D against a counter instead.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	24. A Good Evening

**A Good Evening**

* * *

"Detective, good evening," the Count said as Leon came into the pet shop as was usual, after a long day of work, after clients had ceased coming. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"How's Chris?" the blond man asked instead, letting himself fall heavily upon the couch.

"He is fine, and already asleep," D answered, serving tea and sweet treats just the same. "How was your day?"

"Average," Leon replied, stretching. "And yours?"

"I guess it was 'average' as well, detective," D sighed, placing the full teacups on the table…

Sitting upon Leon's lap, wrapping his arms around D's waist, they kissed passionately, dropping their courteous manners to do as they did every night, once the world outside had been dealt with.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	25. 231: Thunderstorm

Challenge #231: **Thunderstorm**

It seems this collection is being constantly impeded by challenges popping up out of nowhere or not changing in a long time; this week's was… well, it took a while to appear.

By the way, we're nearing the actual _200th drabble_! Still, _this challenge_ only has two responses…

* * *

_**Unwilling Exception **__(PG):_ Meeting the detective changed his whole life… (100 words; Count D)

_**Children, Sweet Children **__(PG-13):_ The curse expands further! (380 words, _Scheherazade_ saga; Count D, Leon Orcot)


	26. Unwilling Exception

**Unwilling Exception**

* * *

The night had brought along a storm, the windows rattling with each thunder strike, the lightning illuminating far more than any lamp, the rain falling deafeningly outside…

The Count had gone to lie on his bed earlier, as the pet shop had settled down once more, thousands of miles away from the seeking detective he held so dear. He couldn't quite forget, couldn't let go and be happy with what he had been since he had memory…

And all because he had to bring the end of _every single human_ on Earth, and he couldn't even _think_ of harming Leon!

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	27. Children, Sweet Children

**Children, Sweet Children**

* * *

Sometimes, the pet shop was as calm as a clear day. Others, as a light rain, followed in severity by the thunderstorm, which was its new standard way of being. At the worst times, though, it was a hurricane of the purest and evilest chaos…

At least, according to Leon Orcot.

The twins, children of Alexander and D's grandfather, Damian and Dorian, were these little bizarre blood leeches, given their vampire heritage, that had already attempted to _eat_ the detective's arm, perhaps over a hundred times. They had these huge, innocent-looking eyes of mixed colors, between golden and blue yet not quite green, and the Counts' family black hair that made them _too_ charming to scold them over a chewed and bleeding human…

Leon wasn't too happy with them living in the same building as he was.

The other kid was David Howell, son to Vesca and the violet-eyed Count, from whom the child had inherited his eyes, even if he had come out blond-haired and nearly _human_ looking, which made Leon _want_ to like him. Still, this one was also rather weird, in between his _papa_ having wanted a girl and his _daddy_ being too old to teach him otherwise; he wasn't _effeminate_ to the point the D themselves were, but he was under a year old so far…

Leon didn't even want to _think_ how that kid would turn out to be when older.

And, watching the other two couples struggling with their own offspring from afar, the detective sighed in relief, thankful for not having to be in the midst of the storm the young ones caused with their mischief. He was happy just being there, sitting on the couch along with his own spouse, both drinking their afternoon tea in peace…

"You know, D?" Leon whispered, throwing an arm over his beloved's shoulders. "It's really good that we don't have any kids yet. Hell, perhaps, if we're lucky, we'll _never!_"

Mismatched eyes met his gaze, and he suddenly flinched by the look his spouse was throwing him, biting his dark lips. "Leon, I am _so sorry_ to hear that," D replied softly, voice trembling, "because, I am afraid, you _are_ becoming a parent soon," he finished, blushing and glancing away.

Leon's jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	28. 232: Faces

Challenge #232: **Faces**

Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry! Life has been quite _difficult _as of late…

As an apology for being absent for so long, I shall update again this Friday.

For the moment, though, have four drabbles!

* * *

_**Tea Time Zone **__(PG):_ The absence of one's most cherished individuals becomes painful after a while… (200 words; Count D)

_**The Drawing **__(PG):_ Seeking… he is found (200 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Pomegranate **__(PG):_ Hades and Persephone share some cake (200 words; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)

_**Indiscretion **__(PG-13):_ Beware your idle eldest ones and their conversations! (315 words, _Scheherazade_ saga; Count D, Papa D, Sofu D)


	29. Tea Time Zone

**Tea Time Zone**

**

* * *

  
**

Every hour of every day was tea time at the pet shop, his grandfather had always dictated, a certain detective had constantly pointed out…

He guessed now that there was a reason: to forget of where one had been last, to not accustom oneself to take the sweetened liquid to a determinate time that would remind them of _anything_ from their past… or _anyone._

But he could not help noticing the differences now, the lack of the warm weight on his shoulder, the missing blue glare of a blond human sitting across from him…

He missed them both now, his grandfather and the detective, the two only beings in the world who he could freely claim to have loved, and to have felt their love in return, each in their own special manner…

Yet now his shoulder felt too light and cold, and the face he had come to expect and enjoy looking at during tea time had been replaced by an unfriendly one he could not bear to honestly smile to…

Tea time was no longer a moment of peace or of belonging. He felt as alienated from the world as he was supposed to be from the beginning.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	30. The Drawing

**The Drawing**

**

* * *

  
**

Years had gone past faster than he had expected them to, and soon enough he had found himself leaving the shop in charge of his son. Time was suddenly his own, and he was tempted to bind himself to his child as his grandfather had done with him; he did not have many other things he could do.

_Except…_

But no.

He tortured himself several days, weeks, _months,_ perhaps even _years_ with such thoughts, until he could bear it no longer. He traveled alone as if guided by an instinct, more than anything else, stopping without realizing in front of an old house's main door.

_It was open,_ and he unreasonably felt as if he was being welcomed.

Stepping in, his feet took him to a bedroom upstairs… _and it was empty._

A frame upon the bedside table caught his attention, and he smiled as he glanced down at it: _Chris's drawing._ The smiling faces drawn in crayons, of the child and the detective and himself, of the raccoon and the toutetsu and Q-chan made a single tear run down his cheek…

"I thought I would never see you again, D."

He turned around to face Leon at the doorstep.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	31. Pomegranate

**Pomegranate**

**

* * *

  
**

He was offering his prey the most bizarre slice of cake to have ever existed: of chocolate goodness covered in white sweet, both as delicate as clouds, destined to melt deliciously within one's mouth… and six pomegranate seeds on top, as some sort of decoration.

"Pomegranate?" the golden-eyed Count asked him suspiciously.

"Yes," he replied simply.

The Chinese beauty took the small plate with the slice of cake, eyeing the seeds with doubt, before he mentally shrugged the thought away and began eating the dessert with a silver spoon. The vampire watched intently, waiting…

"Aha!" he exclaimed once the plate was clean, jumping from his seat. "You ate them all!"

"What do you mean?"

"The pomegranate seeds! And now, just like Proserpina, who stayed away from the world thanks to them, bound to her Dark Lord, you shall stay by my side!" the Marquis explained in triumphant voice.

Yet the Count just chuckled. "You are mixing your mythologies," he purred. "Us, the kami, are not such an easy catch as the highest of the Roman gods were."

Still, with his love's beautiful face possessed by heartbreak, the golden-eyed Chinese agreed to remain by his side for the following six months.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	32. Indiscretion

**Indiscretion**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a weird event, the pet shop without the husbands to accompany them. Everything was calm and _boring,_ hence they were sitting together in the parlor, drinking tea and eating pastries and not knowing what else to do when they were over with those…

The violet-eyed Count broke the silence. "Father, are you happy with Alexander?" he asked half-innocently, hiding his smirk behind his teacup.

The suspicious look his parent threw him only lasted a second before the eldest answered simply: "_Very._" After a bite to a brownie, he added, purring: "I do not know how I would not be, as he is an _excellent lover._"

The youngest one's startled expression wasn't noticed, as the father inquired: "Oh, really? How so?"

"Besides of his _many years_ of experience and his _eternal_ youth, I would say…" and he whispered a rather _naughty_ little phrase to his son, to which the other just giggled. The grandson remained ignored, with a light blush on his cheeks. "And I truly _do not_ understand how can _you_ be so happy with Vesca Howell, my dear," the eldest sighed. "He is _so old_ already…"

The violet-eyed one smirked. "Among other things, he has _stamina,_ do you not think so?" he laughed. "After all, you walked in, that morning; you _saw,_" he insisted, referring to the time he had been left locked with his beloved.

Then, their curiosity took its natural course, and they turned to glance at the youngest Count, who couldn't seem to decide whether he should blush or become pale at the _indecent_ turn the conversation was taking. The grandfather asked politely: "And how is Orcot with you, my child?"

The mismatched-eyed one nearly cried, but he kept his cool as he sipped his tea, replying through gritted teeth while glaring at his father: "He cannot yet forget the _hand puppets._"

His two eldest relatives exploded in laughter.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	33. 233: Television

Challenge #233: **Television**

Oh, my end approaches…! _Only one drabble, __**the 200th drabble!**_

Thank you to all those who have stayed close for this incredibly (un)important event.

This drabble was finished in the 21st day of October of 2008, published at the LiveJournal's PSOH Drabble Community around 7:30 PM. It was dedicated to the _TV Tropes Wiki_ page…

Enjoy!

_**Hanging a Lampshade **__(PG-13):_ The silliest discussion that could ever exist, and they're having it! (100 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)


	34. Hanging a Lampshade

**Hanging a Lampshade**

The lampshade was fine, he thought: not overly decorated, not too thick, nor colorful nor dull…

It would do well to the bare bulb, he guessed.

"Damn it, don't hang that thing there!" Leon roared. "I need the light to read the newspaper!"

"The light is too bright!" D defended his point. "Besides, you say you prefer watching the newscast on television; you don't need the light bulb without a lampshade!"

With that, he placed the item where it belonged.

Leon stared. "I didn't know you knew of that…"

"And I don't know why I'm living with you at all."

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	35. 234: Aquarium

Challenge #234: **Aquarium**

Sorry for making everyone believe the hell of the drabble compilations was over for nearly two months…

…but that's just how long holidays last in Mexico (December 12 to January 6), as well as my last partial over at school (November)

Doesn't excuse my behavior of disappearing off the face of Earth, yet I hope you all forgive me with the following three drabbles.

_**Digital Creator **__(PG):_ All life summons him, even that which is not naturally created (100 words; Count D, Mellow the fish)

_**Laboratory **__(PG-13):_ At times, your job includes things you don't want to do… (175 words; Papa D)

_**Parenthood **__(PG-13):_ Thank the Gods those twins have two parents! (299 words, _Scheherazade_ gift drabble; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)


	36. Digital Creator

**Digital Creator**

He had an innate ability to relate to all living creatures, so it was a wonder when he felt drawn by the computer of that young man that had been killed; something… _someone_ called to him from within.

The detective had laughed at him, but then he had quieted as they both saw that little fish appear in the damaged monitor, calling for her master. She was strangely well-done, he had to admit, as she needed things and replied to him just in the same manner as a natural fish would…

_A human had created life, instead of destroying it._

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	37. Laboratory

**Laboratory**

Had he been a _total idiot,_ or a _human, _he might have dared mistaking all the tanks and containers in the room as part of an informative exhibition of animals, given their perfect arrangement. An aquarium, even, considering the quantity of glass lined up in perfect rows and columns across the walls.

As it was, though, he knew it to be a place full of animals that had been unfairly abused of for the sake of _science…_ They all cried out to him in despair, and he nearly ran out of the dark room, not to turn back.

A heavy, sweaty, _human_ hand fell on his shoulder then, stilling him. "We'll be working on these little guys for the investigation," the professor told him. "Let me show you to the interesting specimens; they're further in the room…"

When he finally was able to get out from the horrible place, so contrary to his very own nature, he thought he would rather have been _raped_ by the human than bound to visit the captive test subjects.

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	38. Parenthood

**Parenthood**

It was a peaceful night, silent and…

Suddenly not calm: _Dorian_ the troublemaker was crying, _again._

"Oh, dear…" the golden-eyed Count sighed as he woke, resenting the lack of sleep as of late. "Alexander?" he moved to wake his husband as well, knowing the innocent Damian would be startled by his twin sibling, and would start crying as well. "Alexander!" he insisted.

"I'm awake!" the blond Marquis exclaimed, sitting up right away, and hiding his yawn. "Really, can't sleep two hours straight…" he lamented, as his D rose from bed and hurried out the room.

The vampire then followed, his task preparing their children's _very special_ bottles: blood to human body temperature, and spare rubber teats, given that their fangs had grown _before_ their other teeth and they tended to _tear_ them quite often…

By the time Alexander was done with his duty, his beloved had made their young quiet down, though they were still wide awake, eyeing their parents in wonder.

"Dorian is yours to handle past midnight," the Count commented, taking the angelic Damian into his embrace, leaving his husband to deal with the demonic half of the duo.

The children, though, drank their blood as good little half-vampires they were, as calm and clean as fine half-kami. Then, they simply dozed off, much to their parents' relief. "If only they were this easy always," D sighed, stretching a little bit.

Alexander shrugged. "Well, at least, we're capable to deal with them." He managed to doom the peaceful conversation with his following words: "I mean, you doubted I would like children in the long run, and I find them _adorable; _you doubted of yourself as well because of your age, and…"

As expected and deserved, he got a slap and an order to sleep on the floor.

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	39. 235: Jazz

Challenge #235: **Jazz**

For goodness's sake, it's been more than a year since I last updated anything!

…I really have no excuse. I won't attempt it anymore.

* * *

_**Pet Movie Theater **__(PG):_ Disney shows up again with another animal classic! (100 words; Count D, Leon Orcot, Chris Orcot)

_**Love Triangle's Hypotenuse **__(PG-13):_ Leon has a way with doors, but not with words (215 words, gift; Rau Wu Fei "Taizu", Leon Orcot, Count D)

_**Coffee **__(PG-13):_ All university students fall for it (200 words, gift; Papa D, Vesca Howell)


	40. Pet Movie Theater

**Pet Movie Theater**

**

* * *

**"What else have you brought, detective?" the Count curiously inquired.

"Just a movie," Leon shrugged, searching the parlor for the TV. "For my brother and…" he looked down at the pets gathered already around the child, "your animals."

D eyed him strangely, before a cake overtook his attention…

'Which one did you pick from the rental place, brother?' Chris asked, Pon-chan squealing excitedly beside him.

"A classic. You'll like it." The Aristocats.

And, even when it hadn't been bad at all, D couldn't help dread the night, his cats surely wishing to imitate the jazz-singing group while keeping everyone awake…

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	41. Love Triangle's Hypotenuse

**Love Triangle's Hypotenuse**

* * *

He had been calmly drinking the sweetened tea the Count had offered him that afternoon, enjoying in the warm, exotic, incense-filled atmosphere and the mysterious, seductive presence of D…

When the doors burst open with a mighty kick and a yell: "D!"

Indignant at having his already claimed territory invaded, Wu Fei rose to his feet, facing a blond American who was stomping toward the parlor, as if he was walking into his own home. "And who might you be?" he hissed venomously in English.

"And _who_ are _you?_" the man growled back. "Who is he, D?" he turned at the Count, demanding and overpowering.

Taizu was _shocked_ to see D blushing and looking away, trembling as he whispered softly: "Detective… Leon, I did not expect you to find me…"

The American walked past Taizu, who became even _more_ irritated as he was pushed aside and ignored, and he wrapped both arms around the slender form of the Count, who gasped before melting comfortably into the embrace. "How could I let you go, D, seriously?"

"Who do you _think_ you are?" Wu Fei demanded, nearly roaring and trying to defend what he believed was his.

D hid his face, a little smirk painted on his dark lips, as Leon replied: "Are you the Count's butler?"

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	42. Coffee

**Coffee**

* * *

The unlikeliest thing happened all of a sudden: D's eyelids fluttered suspiciously, little yawns hidden by his hand, tiredness visually taking over his face…

"Do you want some coffee?" Vesca offered, feeling guilty for keeping D up several days straight aiding him with Genetics.

The Count started, eyeing him confusedly. "No, thank you," he replied. "I do not drink coffee."

'_All students drink coffee!'_ the American reasoned. _'At least _once, _but they do!'_ Still, he let the issue pass…

Until he had to wake D, who had fallen asleep mid-underlining the book for him.

"That's it! You need coffee!" Vesca declared, standing and going into the little kitchen of his apartment. "You can add all the sugar you want, but you're drinking it up."

He lost half his sugar bowl in one cup of coffee minutes later, and, even then, D complained of it being too bitter for his taste. To make up for it, Vesca offered him a muffin to accompany the coffee, while he took his own cup.

The caffeine worked… at least for _D;_ it had the inverse effect on Vesca, who woke up the next morning, a little note by his hand: _'Do not overstrain yourself.'_

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	43. 236: Hope

Challenge #236: **Hope**

Well, this update isn't as good as the last week's, but at least I'm picking up some rhythm again.

* * *

_**Diamond Blue **__(PG-13):_ There is a single tone of blue the Count likes, and he hasn't yet found it in the sky or in the ocean (135 words; Count D)

_**Curfew **__(PG-13):_ Inspired on a real life incident, unfortunately… (100 words, gift; Sofu D, Papa D)


	44. Diamond Blue

**Diamond Blue**

**

* * *

**"I must have her!" the human hissed at him. "Give her to me!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the Count replied calmly, "but I can't give this pet to you; she is too valuable, you see?"

"I'll pay you anything!" he desperately growled, probably also meaning it as a menace: he would do anything…

It was what the Count had been waiting for: "I do have something in mind." He issued his request.

…and, just days later, the man came back: "Here you go, the Hope Diamond. Now give me my pet!"

"Take her yourself," the Count absentmindedly said, mesmerized by the blue gem.

He did not notice his customer being torn to pieces, as he saw the detective's eyes through the diamond.

"Leon, I miss you… but now I won't forget the color of your eyes."

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	45. Curfew

**Curfew**

* * *

The great wars had already ended, and, having been through them all, the golden-eyed Count found the current curfews over massive yet unorganized bombings and shootings silly… Hence, he did not respect any of those. Yet…:

"Papa, isn't it dangerous to go out?" his child asked, right before they went out to the nearest bakery. "They are shooting each other, and dying all over the place…!"

"Nothing ever happens to us," the parent clarified. "Don't fear; leave cowardice to them."

…the Count had to think over his definition of 'cowardice,' though, after his child was hit by a stray bullet.

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	46. 237: Damage

Challenge #237: **Damage**

I'm leaving for Peru tomorrow. I don't know when I'll update again… Wish me luck!

* * *

_**Mood Swing **__(PG-13):_ A repeated offense with no punishment (100 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Stuck **__(PG-13):_ Playing straight what was subverted before! The closest drabble to the dreaded rating of R! (175 words, sequel to _Improper Seduction_; T-chan, Ten-chan, Pon-chan, Count D)

_**The Private Dinner **__(PG-13):_ And so, the mood of their date soured thanks to well-timed teases… (200 words, gift; Leon Orcot, Jill Freshney, Count D, Papa D, Sofu D)

_**Unwilling Babysitter **__(PG-13):_ Irresponsible parents dump all their kids on Count D and Leon Orcot (230 words, part of the _Scheherazade_ drabble series)


	47. Mood Swing

**Mood Swing**

* * *

He had foolishly thought that only _girls_ had an unpredictable mood. Therefore, Vesca had _never_ expected it when D suddenly became grim, just after they had sex and they had been overjoyed…

On the other side, the Count surveyed the _disaster_ his poor laboratory desk had become of a sudden. He was _not_ happy, having worked so much with keeping everything in _perfect_ order on its surface…

"Vesca," D began, "look at this! You _will_ pay for it!" he growled harshly.

Sensing he was in big trouble, the human student kissed the kami senseless, intending to escape his wrath afterward.

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	48. Stuck

**Stuck**

* * *

"What are you two doing?" came a cheerfully wicked feminine voice from the doorway, which they suddenly realized had been opened silently by the raccoon girl, who was currently staring at them, a knowing smile on her lips.

Ten-chan sighed in resignation, while T-chan growled back: "I know you know! Don't feign ignorance, Pon, and leave!" She giggled, not moving from the doorway. "Leave, damn it!"

"Ouch!" the kitsune hissed in pain, frowning at his lover, who was… _stuck_ with him?

"What the Hell?" the toutetsu roared, trying again to pounce on the now crying in laughter raccoon, while the nine-tailed fox tried to keep calm and think of a more reasonable and less damaging solution than brute force…

"Pon-chan, call the Count!" Ten-chan ordered.

…and was miraculously obeyed without hesitation, much to T-chan's frustration, who heavily fell over his lover, the mood ruined.

The Count's presence didn't make it any better, even when he managed to aid them without smirking. "Ten-chan, T-chan," D sighed once they were unstuck, "I believe we need to _talk._"

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	49. The Private Dinner

**The Private Dinner**

* * *

"Hey, Leon!" one of the officers called. "We're going for some beers. You want to come?"

"No, thanks," he said.

"We're going for some sushi, you want?" another offered.

"Nah, not tonight," Leon replied.

And Jill butted in: "He doesn't seem to want any _Japanese,_ guys. Perhaps he's going for some _Chinese…?_" she trailed off, smirking.

The other officers and detectives caught on, smirking as well and chuckling and making comments about Leon's _dinner_ for that evening, while he frowned. _'Thanks a lot, Jill,'_ he thought, glaring her way as questions of whether or not he wanted to invite any of the others for _some Chinese_ rained his way, as well as exclamations about how he hadn't liked _that kind_ of food before…

Finally, Leon Orcot managed to slip past the others, running for his car and driving toward Chinatown's only pet shop. Yet, once there, his date, the beautiful Count D, seemed to be very irritated.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, concerned and fearing their plans for the night would be ruined.

Mismatched eyes met his blue gaze apologetically, a light blush appearing on D's cheeks. "My family was just mocking me for going out to dine some _fast food…_"

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


	50. Unwilling Babysitter

**Unwilling Babysitter**

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of David, my dearest son!" the violet-eyed Count laughed happily, before he disappeared through the main doorway with his husband, not to be back until they were done with their secretly planned date… Perhaps the next morning?

"We are going to be in our room, but we do not want interruptions of any kind," the golden-eyed one declared, arms crossed.

His vampire beloved had to explain: "So we need you to watch after Dorian and Damian as well."

Before the youngest D could reply to either of his eldest, though, they were gone from the parlor, and the twins were clinging to him as he held them on his arms, intently looking over his shoulder at Leon, who slept on the couch, ignoring the fact that they had become babysitters of the children all of a sudden.

He did admit that he needed interacting more with younger children, to learn about their needs and moods, considering he was going to become a parent soon, yet… _'I am not having _triplets!_'_ he thought, believing that taking care of _one_ was fine and enough, while _three_ was exploitation.

Still, his fate for the night couldn't be changed, and, sighing in resignation, he proceeded to tend to his two uncles and his brother, keeping the twins from eating Leon's arms, and the other child from playing too noisily…

_

* * *

Read, Enjoy & Review_


End file.
